Second
by gabriel.x0
Summary: Complement-part to my 'First'. Kakashi is assigned for a mission by Interrogation Department. One of his teammates happens to be a man he always tries to avoid. This time everything between them is different: the man acts odd and straightforwardly wants him to... WHAT?


#U-H#S

As Kakashi came closer to the gates his steps became more and more lazy. He surely didn't look forward today's mission. There was some boring forest investigation announced, which was additionally encumbered by the presence of a nosy senbon-sucker and one of the academy teachers. Ibiki insisted that teachers have a vital need in a fresh air, particularly a very special teacher he currently worked with in their free time. Kakashi didn't get what kind of relationship they had, but the way Ibiki talked made it clear the teacher was rather important. So – everything foreshadowed that he and Genma will be walking a teacher. Though, at least it could give an opportunity to enjoy the nice weather and read a favorite book in peace.

All Kakashi's thoughts stunned when he saw an exact teacher near the gates. He exhaled and muttered quietly. Was his luck playing games with him? The peaceful reading was excluded, while the teacher happened to be Umino Iruka. And Umino Iruka was his best animadverter, the only one crazy enough to fight his explicit pervert habits, the only one who dared to yell at him. Kakashi didn't like hysteric people, so he did his best not to nerve the teacher and to avoid him in their everyday life. It was understandable that a teacher wants to protect his students from the bad influence, and in Iruka's opinion Kakashi was not only terribly lazy, but also a quintessence of perversion alive.

Though, Kakashi wasn't resenting, he only thought that furious teacher needs to work less and to rest more often for the sake of whole village's tranquility. On the other hand – Umino Iruka was always nice to everyone except Kakashi. That's why it was wise to keep the distance. But today this long ago chosen tactic was definitely excluded!

Kakashi rolled his eyes and approached the teacher. By the time he came closer he noticed something was wrong.

"Iruka-sensei!" cried Kakashi, watching the teacher fall down to his knees. Iruka stared at his trembling hands and the tears flew down his cheeks.

Kakashi wanted to speak directly to Iruka, but suddenly there was a Genma's hand on his shoulder.

"Ibiki told me he can react this way" whispered Genma into Kakashi's ear. "He hoped it'll happen deep in the forest, but you are always late!"

"Maa… Am I indeed?" amazed Kakashi, not feeling guilty at all. "What do we do now?"

"We take him and get out of here quickly" declared Genma, making a step towards Iruka and offering him a hand.

"Hallo, Iruka!" Genma smiled at the frustrated teacher with the cheerful artificiality. "We have a mission and should leave now. You can ask all your questions later on our way".

Iruka took Genma's hand and stood up, squinting at him strangely.

"Hallo to you too, stranger. What do you mean by 'emission'?" he muttered doubtfully, wiping away the tears.

"You don't trust me I see" Genma grinned. "Maybe you'll trust our third companion here…" he nodded at Kakashi and it made the teacher turn his head and look at the silver-haired man near him.

Iruka's eyes went wide and his mouth opened so at first Kakashi thought poor teacher will squeak and faint. But instead of running for his life, Iruka dropped Genma's hand and flung his arms around Kakashi's neck, thrusting the body all the way against his. An embrace was so tight and Kakashi was so shocked and Genma began to laugh so hard, that there was no chance to understand the very idea of what happened.

Genma came to his senses first and cursed aloud.

"Let's go, guys! We should leave before anybody sees us! Kakashi, do you hear me?"

"Well, yes, but I can't…" Kakashi started to talk, simultaneously trying to unclench Iruka's hands.

"Kakashi?" Iruka repeated, as if hesitating. He pressed his wet cheek to Kakashi's masked jaw and whispered quick uncertain words. "Kakashi… I think I know you. Don't push me away. Tell me what's up with me. Who am I? Who are you? Why do I know you? You're so…"

Cold fingers crawled under the edge of the material on Kakashi's face; it was the last drop to the overfilled cup of the man's patience.

"Iruka-sensei, kids are staring!" growled Kakashi, still trying to take Iruka's hands off his neck and face.

Iruka shuddered, stepped away from Kakashi and started to look around. He frowned, noticing there were no kids at all. In fact there was no one in the sight.

Genma was sitting at the ground grunting shamelessly. So Kakashi gritted his teeth and gave Genma's ass a slight kick.

"You!" laughed Genma, barely noticing a kick, "genius!"

"Get up! I thought it was you who said we have to leave as soon as possible" Kakashi hissed to Genma, squinting at the teacher, because in spite of he let Kakashi be, he took his hand and stood near, holding it tightly.

"By the 'kids' you meant this one, I presume?" wondered Iruka, pointing at Genma with his finger.

"Right" Kakashi smiled sheepishly. "I presume you can teach him some good manners, sensei".

Iruka nodded.

"I can if you want me to" he said seriously. "Though I doubt it'll help much until I use very specific methods".

Kakashi decided he doesn't want to know anything about those methods of teaching and headed out of the gates, tugging Iruka after him in tow. Genma caught them in a minute.

"Are you ready to run?"

Kakashi nodded and looked at Iruka, who still held his hand.

"Run?" asked the teacher.

"Ibiki said Iruka won't be able to run" declared Genma. "It means we have to carry him".

Iruka made an offended face. He dropped Kakashi's hand and pointed his finger at Genma.

"I can run! Maybe I can run even better then you!" he said proudly.

"What you not say" mocked him Genma.

"Let's see. Catch me if you can!" The teacher tuned around and ran down the road. Kakashi smirked – in his opinion Iruka wasn't running, he just made steps, which were beyond measure slow. He was running as if he was a mere civilian.

Genma's face wore an amazingly stupid expression as he watched Iruka run away from both of them.

"He is scoffing me, right?" barked Genma angrily.

Kakashi shrugged.

"Did Ibiki add something else? Some explanation?"

"He told me not to be surprised, because, I quote, 'this Iruka can behave oddly'" hissed Genma. Iruka looked at them over his shoulder, definitely hesitating if he should keep running when no one follows him. Genma made a fake step forward as if starting to move and Iruka sped up, running further away.

"I don't like the way you said 'this Iruka'" muttered Kakashi. "Considering the running Iruka is 'this Iruka', presumably 'odd Iruka', where is another one, I mean – our normal Iruka?"

Genma squinted at Kakashi.

"You mean 'yelling Iruka'? 'Condemning Iruka'?" he wondered teasingly. "I thought you are going to like 'hugging Iruka' better".

"Maa, I don't know. It's too unusual, that's why it's rather nerving then enjoyable" Kakashi noticed that Iruka was almost completely exhausted after his short 'run', but continued to move on stubbornly. "He looks like he can't use the energy flow, like he's civilian".

Genma nodded.

"Yes. I hate it that Interrogation department makes experiments on our people, even when they are volunteers!"

"Iruka participates of his own free will?" asked Kakashi. He received another nod from Genma and frowned. "I wonder why".

Genma shrugged.

While they speculated, Iruka disappeared around the bend.

"Shall we?" asked Genma, making an inviting gesture towards the road.

"After you" Kakashi played a gentleman in his turn.

Kakashi was first near Iruka anyway. The teacher sat in the middle of the dusty road, panting hard. When he raised his eyes to the relaxed men above him there was a fright in his amazed stare.

"What are you, robots?" Iruka coughed.

"Who are robots?" asked Kakashi.

Genma waved his hand.

"I guess Iruka means some weak ninja clan. But we have to move, it's starting to darken" pointed he, turning to Kakashi. "And one of us has to carry him".

Iruka stood up.

"Don't you dare decide for me as if I'm an object and not a man!" he yelled. "I can make my own decisions and I can walk!"

"You can talk and you can walk, but you can't run" Genma grinned. "That's why we are going to carry you!"

"No!" Iruka made a step back.

"Yes!" Genma stretched his hands and followed Iruka as if wishing to catch him. Iruka hid behind Kakashi's back.

"Stop acting like babies!" whined Kakashi. "Iruka-sensei, as far as you are already there, I want your hands around my neck and hold on tight please".

Iruka hesitated a moment, but entwined his hands around jounin's neck. Kakashi made a fluent motion, taking teacher's weight on his own spine and catching Iruka's legs in an iron grip. After a second they were already running, Iruka comfortably settling on Kakashi's back, although he didn't quite get how it happened.

#U-H#S

They got to rest by the fire when it was already pitch dark. Kakashi felt unreal. There were several reasons for it. First of all – the fire threw huge fluctuating shadows to the sides and the sight of his companions, staring into that fire in complete silence as if they were charmed, made Kakashi think about the values of life. This and also the strange overwhelming sensations he gained while giving Iruka a back-ride. 'This Iruka' surely acted odd. Just the way he leaned to Kakashi could be interpreted as highly unchaste, add there a couple of seemingly accidental nuzzlings and pressings and voila – Kakashi's perverted mind was inhibited and blocked. This kind of Iruka's behavior seemed too much even for his genius understanding.

"What's this?" asked Iruka suddenly, breaking the silence. He pointed his finger at the book in orange cover Kakashi hold in his hand.

"Maa, Iruka-sensei… it's a book" drawled Kakashi lazily, squinting at the teacher. If he couldn't recognize Kakashi's porn-book he must be brainsick indeed.

"I see it, I wonder if it's interesting" smiled Iruka.

Genma coughed and hold a hand over his mouth not to laugh aloud.

"It surely is" nodded Kakashi. "It's more then interesting, it's also instructive".

"May I have a look?" Iruka stretched his hand to get a book, but Kakashi shook his head and hid the book in his pocket. The teacher pouted. "Hey, why?"

"I'll take a first shift" declared Kakashi, ignoring teacher's angry glares.

"What shift?" asked Iruka interestedly, immediately forgetting about the book.

"To guard you during your sleep" declared Genma. "Kakashi is going to patrol the neighborhood to be sure no one steals you away!"

"Oh, really?" Iruka smiled and turned to Kakashi. "That's sweet".

"Didn't you know? Kakashi is the sweetness itself!" Genma grinned and patted silver-haired man's back. "Still, not for everyone".

All of sudden Iruka straightened and turned to the forest.

"I'll leave you for a while" he threw over his shoulder and left. Kakashi didn't quite get if he was offended or just needed a time for himself, but he definitely saw a pout on Iruka's lips.

Kakashi sighed and stared at Genma disapprovingly.

"Don't look at me like this! I start to miss his normal behavior too" Genma stood up and went to his improvised bed. "I'll take the last shift". He crawled under the blanket and winked at Kakashi. "Don't be too loud, guys".

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi.

"Didn't you notice him looking at you as if we are in the desert and you are the single glass of for a long time desired water?" murmured Genma. "I never imagined Iruka could be so possessive".

"You are imagining things, Genma. Iruka can't do something like that" Kakashi smiled sheepishly; still a second later he squinted in direction Iruka disappeared. "What takes him so long?"

Genma laughed and buried his face in the blanket.

"You are a fool and the most innocent person I've ever met! I don't know how you got the reputation of the first pervert in the village; I should challenge you officially later".

Kakashi barely noticed Genma's criticizing.

"What can take him so long?" he wondered again, searching mentally through the forest for Iruka's chakra. Everything seemed to be stable, but Kakashi was nervous.

"Well, if you ask me, I think he's jerking off imagining a bunch of silver hair and an intriguing mask…" speculated Genma. He had to roll to the side quickly to avoid a stone Kakashi threw at him in his anger.

"Shut up!" hissed Kakashi threateningly.

"Or he's just waiting for you to come there for a nice long… talk! I wonder if you'll show him your face. Mask-kissing is no fun!"

Kakashi smirked. It was impossible to be mad at senbon-sucker, because this sort of chatting was a usual Genma-style and nothing could change that damn jay.

"I won't show my face no matter what! And now shut up!" repeated Kakashi.

"Go find him!"

"What?"

"I say you'd better go and find him!" winked Genma.

"Why should I?" muttered Kakashi, though he was already thinking about taking that step. "He needs his privacy".

"What if he's in trouble? Somebody caught him? He's lost? His feet sank into the marsh? The tree has fallen on his head or..."

"C'mon, his chakra is stable, check it!" Kakashi interposed into Genma's speech, waving his hand. As he turned his head to Genma's grinning face he realized he was too transparent even with his mask on. He'd better hold his tongue about chakra-checking!

"…or his jerking failed and he needs a support of a real object of his desires" finished Genma. He yawned defiantly. "Get away already, I want to sleep!"

Kakashi stood up and headed to the forest, choosing a direction, where he sensed the teacher's presence. Genma send a satisfied chuckle to his back. This time Kakashi decided to ignore the bastard.

#U-H#S

"Did I tell you I think I know you?" asked Iruka. When Kakashi found him, he sat under the huge oak-tree, leaning at the trunk with his back, and stared up as if trying to discern the upper branches.

Kakashi came a little bit closer and nodded.

"You did, several times".

Iruka lowered his head to have Kakashi in his sight.

"What do you think of me?" he asked in a tense voice. "Honestly".

"Honestly… you act weird the whole day today. And usually, I mean on everyday basis while communicating with me, you are picky, strict and fault-finding" said Kakashi. He approached the tree and leaned on the trunk from the side. "A hundred to one you are right and I deserve it. Yet, why do you ask?"

Iruka shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Don't be mad now, I'll tell you the truth – I feel that you belong to me. It's like you are my property and my reliance and I'm ready to do whatever I can for the sake of you being only with me".

"Whoa!" Kakashi was amazed. "That's quite a confession! Are you serious?"

"Do I look like a punster?" Iruka glared at Kakashi, his eyes narrowed. "I just feel it and it's too much to try to hide, because it hurts! Every second I want to come closer to you, to touch you, to have your hands on my body. I ache for you to grope and squeeze me, can you imagine this?" Iruka started to shout then suddenly averted his head. "I hate it, but I can do nothing, sorry" added he in a whispering voice, staring to the side.

Kakashi sat near him at the ground and took his hand in a soothing manner.

"No, it's me who'd be sorry. I didn't know that interrogator's mind-experiments go so far in shading one's consciousness. Ibiki will pay for it, I promise".

"He experimented on me?" asked Iruka, still staring to the side, though he let Kakashi hold his hand.

"Yes, but it was your own decision to participate".

"I don't remember anything about it. I just feel like I don't belong here" Iruka sighed and turned his face to Kakashi. "The only thing, I'm sure of, is that you are made to be my".

Kakashi stared back into Iruka's eyes and thought that it's a rather strange effect they had there. He never considered a teacher as a lover, not even in his darkest nightmares, but possessiveness Iruka expressed was definitely thrilling. And when Iruka made a slight move with his hand to let their fingers entwine he felt a certain wave of pleasurable quivering. Such attention was priceless and had to be praised.

"Can I help you somehow?" asked Kakashi, watching their entwined fingers interestedly.

"You want to help me?" Iruka smiled wickedly.

"Yes I want to help" nodded Kakashi, raising his head to look at Iruka's face. "I presume Ibiki made me guard you not just simply for fun…"

Iruka raised his hand to caress Kakashi's cheek.

"May I take your mask off?"

"No" Kakashi shook his head. "Anything except my mask".

"Well," drawled Iruka, "I don't insist. I can think of something to make me feel better anyway". In one swift motion he straddled Kakashi's legs and buried his nose in the curve of the man's neck. "Now," murmured Iruka, "tell me how we met for the first time".

"Iruka-sensei…" Kakashi exhaled, hesitating where to put his hands. He didn't expect the teacher will do anything so explicit and was confused. Iruka caught Kakashi's hands and made them rest on his own hips.

"Please, use either Iruka or sensei" he murmured, nuzzling Kakashi through the turtle-neck. "So, what was our first getting together like?"

Kakashi slid his palms up and down along Iruka's sides slowly and relaxed his tensed muscles, deciding to enjoy the situation he got into. It seemed not dangerous and either way he had not much choice.

"To tell you the truth, we've known each other all the time" started Kakashi. "Living in the same village, you usually notice people around, yet, because of our interests and tasks were absolutely disjoint, we didn't communicate much. The first real time I talked to you was in the mission room when I came to submit a report after a long-termed job, strait from the field, even before visiting a hospital. You were a newbie, a young and ambitious boy, who ached to do everything according to the instructions. And I happened to be an ignorant bastard, too tired to pay attention to anything except vital necessities and too lazy to write my report properly. As soon as you laid your eyes at the dirty crumpled piece of paper that had to symbolize a report, you slapped the table with your hand and said you won't allow that pitiful semblance. Then you declared I should rewrite it properly in your presence and under the strict control. I declined, you insisted. We yelled at each other for half of an hour, right until I fainted because of a blood loss I got by virtue of a deep laceration in my thigh. I was told later you had to carry me to the hospital and to wash the mission room's floor, which was richly covered in my blood. I felt awfully ashamed I got unconscious and did my best to avoid you since the incident. In a case there was no chance to escape an intercourse, I said as little as possible, but still always noticed a tension that immediately spread between us when we saw each other, and you continued to yell at me every single time because of various reasons. I presume there was never an occasion of us coming to any sort of agreement…"

Iruka raised his head and stared into Kakashi's eye.

"Really?" A horrified expression appeared on his face.

"What shocks you so much?" wondered Kakashi. The very next moment he realized it was silly to ask, because Iruka embraced him so tight, as if his life depended on the strength of that hug.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry!" he whined, stroking Kakashi's head. "It should be awful not to get to know the only person meant for you. How could you bear it?"

"Sweetheart?" coughed Kakashi, wiggling and trying to escape Iruka's hands. "Who? Me? Are you sick?" he made an effort to lift the teacher up, but it didn't work and his back slid from the tree trunk so that he fell to the ground. "Oh, I forgot, you are indeed…" he added in a muttering tone, lying gutless in the grass.

"Were there any other, more pleasurable interactions between us?" asked Iruka.

"Maa… I don't know what you mean by 'pleasurable'! Last time we've met was in the bar, on a friend's party. Genma tormented you, wondering why you won't find yourself a life partner".

Iruka smirked.

"And what did I answer on that?"

"You told him that such person has to be trustworthy, tender, reliable and understanding. It should work like always to support each other, even when confronting on some parts, like when you come home and feel bad the partner comes to you and embraces you without any questions, like never be disgusted or angry by the other and to think of him as of the precious segment of yourself…"

"Wow! I know how to use a distortion!" Iruka said proudly. "Was Genma satisfied?"

Kakashi smirked and squinted at him.

"Of course he was. But during your impressive oration you've made a one big mistake. In spite of using neutral gender you specified your possible partner as 'him'. It was a bomb! They vexed you enormously the whole evening and I sat there, pitying you a lot, while watching your blushed face".

"Gosh!" cried Iruka, flushing up.

Kakashi nodded and continued.

"It was until Genma started to suggest you different persons from our village and came over me. You were more or less stable before, but when you heard my name you blushed even harder and yelled so intensely, we all thought you'll kill Genma just with your frenzy!"

Iruka giggled.

"Silly me realized everything subconsciously! And you are too slow for a genius".

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi made an effort to stand up.

But Iruka fixed his shoulders firmly on the ground and made him stop struggling.

"Be quiet, Kakashi" he said threateningly. "I don't understand why you are so stubborn. I can show you the right way to treat each other. Besides, you suggested me your help, remember?"

"Yes, I guess I did" muttered Kakashi, feverishly pondering the possible variations of escape and failing to find an adequate subject to distract the crazy teacher's attention. He decided to interrogate Ibiki as soon as he'll see him and to prepare an offer for the council to close the whole department forever because of riskiness of their experiments.

"Promise me you won't run away!" demanded Iruka.

"I promise. Can you let me go now?"

"Well, you can go after I'm done with you" Kakashi didn't like it at all. Actually, he already decided to knock Iruka out and carry him back into the camp. But the next teacher's action cleared all the thoughts from his brain, leaving it completely blank: Iruka leaned down to his face and pressed his warm lips to Kakashi's masked ones. He made a couple of slight moves to feel the form of the other man's mouth.

"How is it you never got the clue?" whispered Iruka strait to the lips, barely touching the material, which covered Kakashi's face. "Why does it take you so long?"

"You…" Kakashi whispered. Almost automatically he raised his hand and pulled the mask down in behalf of pressing their lips together again. It felt so right he decided he won't interrogate Ibiki. Maybe he'll even say 'thanks' some day.

"Do you understand now?" smiled Iruka, breaking the contact. Kakashi said nothing, just tugged him back and caught the lips again. He bit the teacher's lower lip to make him open the mouth, planning the intrusion and detailed exploration. Iruka gasped and tried to pull away.

"Wait!" he cried, but was immediately pinned to the ground, because Kakashi rolled them over and got a forceful opened-mouth kiss. Iruka continued the struggles for several seconds, but after that kiss, filled with hot touches of the skilled tongue, completely forgot all objections. He moaned enjoying the force he was treated with. And this clue was got by Kakashi very quickly – he broke the contact and caught Iruka's chin in a tight grip to look into his eyes.

"If you did it to tease me," said he angrily, "or you've made a bet considering my face, or it's some kind of Genma-style joke, you've gone too far…"

Iruka tried to shake his head, but it was impossible.

"You hurt me!" he squeaked.

"…and you should pay for it" declared Kakashi threateningly. He watched the teacher intensely for a while, then leaned closer to his face and traced his bottom lip with his finger. "You are lucky it was too good to kiss you, otherwise you'd be already sleeping like a log, sensei".

Iruka's expression changed from frightened to mischievous.

"Silly man! What if your guesses of my real intentions are wrong? What if all I want is exactly you to exhaust me until I sleep like a log?" he muttered uncomfortably, his jaw still firmly fixed.

Kakashi frowned, his gaze stopped at Iruka's lips.

"So if our intentions are the same, why did you ask me to wait?" Kakashi's grip loosened, so Iruka exhaled and, in spite of recoiling, leaned into the touch of the dangerous hand.

"I want it slow" said he. "I know that maybe you are too hungry for…"

Kakashi pressed a finger to his lips to make him silent.

"Not hungrier then you! I'm quite sure I can hold my temper and make everything slow".

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Iruka stuck out his tongue and licked a finger Kakashi still had on his bottom lip.

"Tease!" growled Kakashi. Iruka smirked and made an effort to roll them over again. They struggled in the grass for a while, trying to get the control over each other. There was no result and Iruka did a very canny thing – he lowered his hands to the other man's abdomen and groped his genitals. Kakashi froze, frightened to move and aching to move simultaneously. "Tease" repeated he.

"You are to do what I tell you" declared Iruka. "And first thing for you to do is to undress me".

"Okay, but you take hands off me!" cried Kakashi. He received a mocking glance and decided to explain the demand as innocently as possible. "Well, I can't undress you now while your hands are so busy".

Iruka laughed and gave Kakashi a light squeeze, then raised his hands up.

"I surrender! You are totally right this time" he smiled.

Kakashi looked at the man in front of him and smirked. 'This Iruka' showed himself as a dominative person, who liked to be dominated. A combination was strange, still Kakashi didn't complain. The teacher's readiness to obey made him shiver in anticipation. It seemed that a simple civilian life evoked a need for extreme actions. Kakashi speculated about what shinobi-Iruka would wish him to do. The thought caused another shiver. But what if he'll be totally criminated by his normal Iruka, who seemed very innocent to compare with the man in front of him? Kakashi laid hands on Iruka's body and smiled. As far as the body responses, he'll make the man feel good and no one dare judge him for making feel good!

Iruka moaned when the shirt was dropped away and Kakashi's hands lowered to his abdomen, barely caressing his body with the fingertips. The pants went down together with the underwear and Iruka stood there naked, covering the lower part with both his palms.

"Maa, sensei, don't be shy" whispered Kakashi, making an effort to remove Iruka's palms and get the view, because the way teacher hold himself told it must be an impressive picture. Still Iruka dodged the other man's hands, stepping to the side. Kakashi whined. "And don't tell me you are into inducing me to run after you through the forest in my state…" he pointed a finger on his own obviously inspired lower part.

"No!" laughed Iruka, definitely pleased with Kakashi's guess. "Maybe the next time we'll have that kind of play… Yet I'm not showing you my things until you show me yours!"

"What would your students say if they find out their sensei practices such childish sports?" wondered Kakashi, removing his own shirt and unbuttoning the pants.

Iruka watched Kakashi's slow actions with a gamine smile.

"And who'll tell them? You?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh no! I care for my life so far" Kakashi smiled back. Now they stood in front of each other, both naked, and held their arms the way they covered as much crotches as possible.

Iruka started to giggle.

"I'm afraid I see a good part of yours, Kakashi!" he declared. "You are too impressive to hide so easily!"

"Maa, reminding the rules you made here, if you see my, you should show me yours too!"

"What you not say" mocked Iruka, taking a step back.

"One more step back and I'll be forced to rape you, sensei" growled Kakashi, making a slow step forward. Considering Iruka's happy face, it was exactly an outcome he was hoping for.

Kakashi shook his head. This couldn't be true, he must be dreaming! Iruka made another step back and Kakashi jumped. One second, one smooth movement, and the teaser was pinned to the tree.

"Ah!" Iruka gasped, feeling the other man's body all along his. Still, according to this strategy he decided to drive Kakashi crazy to the very end. "Let me go! It hurts to be pressed into the tree with the bare ass!"

"It will hurt even more if you won't stop fighting me" murmured Kakashi, definitely enjoying the warmth their entwined bodies shared. "Now, can I have your ass, please? I think I can comfort it after the rough experience with the tree trunk".

"So you promise it'll be fine? Do you know the proper way to heal my poor ass?" asked Iruka, sliding his palms along the strong body and relishing their intimacy. Kakashi decided the teacher definitely knows some secrets how to get a pleasure. So he should take a chance and get it too.

"I remember a couple of methods to make it fit again. Still it'll work only if I have a full access" murmured Kakashi, forcing Iruka to turn around.

Iruka gasped and turned just as Kakashi wanted, so he found himself in the other man's arms, thoroughly caressed by the wondering hands.

"Gosh, sensei" whispered Kakashi into the teacher's ear. "Who'd know you'll be so roguish!" The palms slid down to Iruka's hips and moved the ass cheeks apart to position an erection between them. "I'm afraid I lied to you, I can't wait anymore, and I'm going to take you right here and now. Ready to be raped, sensei?" Iruka darted, making their bodies apart, but Kakashi caught him immediately and flexed the teacher the way his shoulder was pressed into the tree, while he held the drawn back ass.

Kakashi spit at his palm and covered the cock in saliva, leading it to Iruka's entrance. Iruka arched his back, foretasting the sensations he'll experience with the shaft deep in him. Kakashi liked the responsiveness he got from the teacher's body. He started to invade into the hot hole, trying his best to do it slowly and simultaneously distracting Iruka by the swift light touches of his cock. Iruka laid his hands on Kakashi's which caressed his erection and forced him to move faster, he even moved back to meet an intruding shaft.

"Wasn't you ever told the rape should be rougher?" asked the teacher breathing unsteady, his voice pleading. "Make me feel it, Kakashi, be tough with me, please" added he in a moaning tone.

Kakashi didn't need to be asked twice. He moved forward, burring himself in the supple body to the very hilt.

"You surely know how to teach a man, sensei" exhaled Kakashi, withdrawing from Iruka's ass completely. "I want to teach you a lesson too…" All he wanted to hear were teacher's pleadings to get a hard shaft back into the ass and he hoped his patience will be enough to restrain himself from immediate intrusion.

"Kakashi!" whined Iruka, drawing his ass back in an effort to get the contact with an exact source of pleasure he desired to have thrusting into him.

"What is it, sensei?" wondered Kakashi innocently. He fixed Iruka's hips in place to prevent any movements. The intensity of want to push into the teacher's heat was breathtaking. He watched Iruka's spine, covered in small sweat drops, the curve of the man's buttocks, which he ached to grope, the pink hole, so inviting, and wished all those in front of him to be covered in his semen. An inspiring tremble waved through him and finally he heard the plea he waited for.

"…whatever you want, Kakashi, but put it back into me! I need you there, I…" The faltering fraise died, when Iruka's ass was filled again. Kakashi wasn't planning to restrain himself anymore, he started to perform impressive thrusts, almost making the teacher fall. Still, he made sure he held Iruka's hips fest, having an ideal access to the welcoming cavern. It felt so good for both of them they reached the edge in no time. As Kakashi was riding their simultaneous orgasms, enjoying the moans Iruka send forth with each hard push into his body, he could find no comparison to these actions in all his previous experiences. Right when he came to this conclusion, Kakashi spread his semen partly into the teacher, partly at the teacher's spine and buttocks, according to the plan. Iruka cried loudly, passing through his own overwhelming orgasm, and lost his consciousness because of intensity he was treated with.

Kakashi cursed and carefully laid the used body on the ground. The teacher surely knew semantics of perversions… but now he had to clean the mess, dress the senseless body, carry it to their improvised camp and additionally take Iruka's shift.

Kakashi smirked. An experience he got there was far than worthy it anyway!

#U-H#S

After another go-round, tired but still definitely happy, Kakashi came out from the shady forest and sat on the log near the fire. He took his favorite book out of his pocket and opened it tacitly, not really noticing the text, while scene he saw before him was more entertaining.

The teacher was where he was left – under the warm blanket – dreaming something that could be interpreted as a nightmare, because of loud cries "No!" and the tears on his cheeks. Kakashi wondered if their previous activities could be the reason of that behavior.

Genma stood near Iruka on his knees and tried to wake the teacher up, slapping his face. Kakashi found it a little bit rude. What right had Genma to touch the man anyway?

"Genma, don't you dare beat him!" said Kakashi quietly, but also threateningly. Maybe he was overprotective, maybe he was even jealous, but he did his best to stay sitting on the log instead of pinning senbon-sucker to the next tree to lecture him about good manners and other's property. Since he claimed Iruka as his a couple of hours ago, he was somehow very concerned to have a priority access to the teacher's body.

All of sudden Iruka turned his head in Kakashi's direction and stared at him.

"Kakashi… reading porn!" The teacher smiled the very smile that told he remembers they share a secret and he likes to know it and to share it exactly with him. Kakashi almost melted under that gaze. Yet Genma's words returned him into the real world.

"Our Iruka is back!" announced Genma, towering above Iruka's body. "You cried in your sleep, you know?" continued he. "I thought the weirdest thing ever was your behavior yesterday, but the way you whined 'I love you' right now…"

"Genma, shut up!" said Kakashi, standing up and coming closer to Iruka. "It's your turn of duty" he pointed to the senbon-sucking man. He was pleased with Iruka's continuous stares, his admiration and smile.

Genma pouted, but nodded anyway.

"What was yesterday?" suddenly asked Iruka.

"You were acting as a civilian the whole day and asked us a lot of weird questions. Especially Kakashi…" Genma grinned mischievously. "You even almost pulled his mask off!"

"I don't remember a thing about that" muttered Iruka. "But I surely remember other things that happened to me yesterday…" drawled he slowly.

"Listen, Iruka, I think you should stop participating in Ibiki's mind-experiments" said Genma, turning away to go patrol the neighborhood.

"I think I am still able to decide what to do in my free time, Genma" declared Iruka furiously, squinting in Genma's direction.

Genma shrugged and went away, leaving the two men alone.

"I'm glad you are back" Kakashi smiled sheepishly and sat at the ground near the teacher's improvised bed. "Iruka from yesterday was too annoying".

"I was in the very strange place" said Iruka, sitting up near Kakashi. "And I met you there" he added, watching Kakashi raise his brow questioningly. "You were unmasked" Iruka smiled and described all the peculiarities of the man's face so accurately, Kakashi wasn't sure someone else ever done it better, even in his official medical card. When Iruka showed the exact places and the length of the scars and finally added "It was a cutest face I've seen!" Kakashi removed his hitai-ate and the mask.

"I start to think Ibiki's experiments are dangerous indeed" declared Kakashi, watching Iruka's amazed expression. "So what did we do in that reality of yesterday?" asked he interestedly.

"I've met you on the street, you said you were…" started Iruka, but suddenly stumbled.

"Go on" asked Kakashi, covering Iruka's hand with his own supportively.

"You said you were my husband and we went home to dine and…" Iruka blushed and bit his lower lip. Kakashi understood they did something else there and that thing was rather unchaste.

"And…?" encouraged Kakashi, wishing to know all the ins and outs of the time his civilian self spend with the teacher.

"And then they called you on the mission" Iruka wisely skipped a good part of the story. "You were injured and dying" tears run down Iruka's cheeks. Kakashi pulled the crying man to his chest and stroke his back soothingly. "I was afraid to loose you so much" sobbed Iruka into Kakashi's shoulder. He inhaled deeply and raised his head to meet silver-haired man's mismatched eyes. "You even smell like him!"

Kakashi laughed and hugged Iruka's body tightly to make the man relax and realized he enjoys this bare intimacy almost the way he enjoyed making sex to the teacher. That was strange.

"So I was your husband and you sniffed me" stated he. "I like the plot! What happened after I was injured?"

"Pervert! I came to the hospital, they said you'll die" Iruka sobbed again. "I placed my hands on you and performed the healing jutsu" he shrugged. "I don't know how it happened, because I can't heal. At least I surely can't heal the dangerous wounds".

"Well," drawled Kakashi, "you surely can if you desire it very much. The healing jutsu is based on the sharing your energy with the injured person. Not every human can do it without hurting themselves, that's why the medics are so rare".

Iruka exhaled and entwined his hands around Kakashi's neck.

"I desired and I shared" he nodded, touching Kakashi's cheek with the tip of his nose. "I tried my best until I lost the consciousness. I hope another Iruka will be alright…"

"I hope another Kakashi will be alright too" murmured the silver haired man into the curve of Iruka's neck.

"And they will live long and happy life together" laughed Iruka, but suddenly stopped, pulled back and pouted.

"What, aren't you glad?" wondered Kakashi, aching to touch the pouting lips with his own.

Iruka averted his eyes.

"I know that it's silly, but it seems to me I'm jealous" he sighed and smiled sadly. "When I cried that I love him I really meant it!"

"You've got it bad" stated Kakashi, stroking Iruka's head. "But you'd better remember it was another reality and here you have your own life. I'm sure you'll be alright too".

"You think so?" asked Iruka suspiciously.

Kakashi nodded.

"If I have it bad, I'll definitely need some help" pointed Iruka, squinting at Kakashi mischievously.

"What kind of help?" frowned Kakashi.

"Why, the help of the silver-haired man with a scarred face to get over the crush on the same silver-haired man with a scarred face" declared Iruka innocently.

"Maa, sweetheart," smiled Kakashi, pulling Iruka into his lap and planting a straightforward kiss on the man's lips, "you surely are a tease!"

"How is that you call me 'sweetheart' too just as he did?" wondered Iruka when his lips were free again.

Kakashi smirked and leaned closer to the teacher.

"Last night I've learned some useful things I can tell you about later. The very word was included".

Iruka made a slow nod, watching Kakashi through half-lidded eyes. The teacher had to be distracted, so Kakashi kissed him one more time, forcing both of them forget everything except sensations they shared.

#U-H#S

"Hey, Iruka…" started Genma.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to stop participating in interrogator's experiments?"

"Why should I?" wondered Iruka. They approached the village's gates and he still held Kakashi's hand, refusing to let it go. Not that Kakashi insisted to be released, he liked the warmth of the tender fingers and liked the way they began to press or caress his palm from time to time. It was… inspiring.

"Well, I don't know" said Genma, drawling the words. "What if the next person you'll be stuck with in alternate reality happens to be not Kakashi?"

"So what?" Iruka laughed, squinting at Kakashi. "Does it matter?"

Kakashi suddenly froze, so that Iruka met the man's shoulder with his forehead.

"Ouch!" muttered the teacher, rubbing his head.

"You are not participating in that stuff anymore" declared Kakashi.

Genma smirked, watching both men with interest. Adoration, Iruka spread while staring at the silver-haired jounin, and the concernment, Kakashi expressed while frowning at the teacher, told him something was going on between them. And that something was worthy to propagate the rumors about.

"Okay" Iruka gave Kakashi an open smile. "I'll stop if you want me to".

Kakashi nodded slowly and turned away, tightening the grip around Iruka's palm. He tugged the teacher in tow, passing through the gates and heading left in direction of his home.

"Kakashi!" cried Genma to their backs. "What about the report?"

Iruka stopped and pulled Kakashi's hand.

"Report!" he said in a frightened voice, "Our joint report and my personal report to Ibiki!" Though the teacher was obviously too distracted to concentrate on anything except the man near him, he still had his obedient reflexes without any doubt. It was the next feature Kakashi was going to enjoy.

When Kakashi turned around he gazed at Genma, but addressed to Iruka.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Genma there is more then willing to do both those reports for us". Kakashi made sure he was loud enough for Genma to hear him.

"Oh really?" wondered the senbon-sucker sarcastically. "And what does Genma get for his hard work?"

"Maa… Genma gets big 'thanks' and some useful tips he'll be interested to try on practice later" declared Kakashi, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh…" exhaled Genma, not quite understanding the meaning of Kakashi's promise. "But where are you going?"

"Don't act stupid, Genma" Kakashi grinned and turned around and tugged Iruka after him further down the street. "I'm going to check the promised tips now and Iruka is going to assist me…" Abruptly he stopped and added, the overt threat in his voice "and be so kind, tell Ibiki if he makes a slightest effort to recruit my teacher again, I'll try my best to be sure his department is closed and forgotten".

Genma stood for a while, watching two figures until they disappeared around the corner.

"Your teacher?" asked Iruka, his voice low.

"My teacher" Kakashi nodded without turning his face to the man. "You have any objections?"

"Not at all!" answered Iruka. "I think I can live with that".

Genma smirked and looked in direction of the main tower. Among all things he had to tell Ibiki today was one stirring question if he needs a new volunteer.

end.


End file.
